Mew Mew Power Pleine Puissance
by hyerimarla
Summary: Alors que les Mew Mew pensaient retrouver une vie normale, Zoey rencontre une lycéenne qui vient de vivre un an en Espagne, et elle s'aperçoit que sa nouvelle amie porte une marque Mew Mew sur l'épaule. Elle se charge donc de la retrouver alors que la nouvelle menace fait finalement son apparition ... Dren, Sardon et Tarb seraient-ils derrière tout cela malgré leur promesse ?
1. Chapitre I : Une journée pas ordinaire

_**Chapitre I — Une journée pas si ordinaire que ça**_

— **Wendy** , murmura une voix douce.  
— **Hum ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux maman ?** marmonna une jeune adolescente sous sa couette, d'une voix endormie.  
— **On part chez nos amis avec ta sœur et ton père, ne te lève pas trop tard, OK ?** l'informa sa mère.  
— **Oui, laisse-moi dormir** , râla-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Une heure devait s'être écoulée quand la brune ouvrit à nouveau lentement ses yeux, combattant les poids qui semblaient retenir ses paupières closes. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'une limace en pleine course et s'assit pour s'étirer en marmonnant. Elle examina sa chambre en soupirant et découvrit que sa couverture était par terre.  
 _J'ai encore dû avoir trop chaud cette nuit !_  
Elle se leva lentement, refit son lit soigneusement, puis jeta un regard instinctif à son réveil qui lui indiquait huit heures tapantes.

— **Oh non je suis en retard !** s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme de lycéenne avant de se passer un rapide coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux couleur caramel. Elle estima qu'il était trop tard pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers avant de fourrer ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Son sac étant toujours fait la veille, elle n'eut qu'à le prendre pour sortir à toute vitesse dehors. Pourvu que son professeur de Mathématiques ne la punisse pas le jour de sa rentrée au Japon, ce serait vraiment trop bête ! En effet, cette Belle au bois dormant revenait d'Espagne — son pays d'origine — après avoir vécu un an là-bas. Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne distinguait pas les obstacles qui auraient pu se dresser sur le trottoir sur lequel elle courait et ... heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

— **Aïe, ça fait mal !** s'écria une jeune adolescente aux cheveux écarlates.

Wendy avait percuté une jeune fille aux environs de son âge qu'elle semblait connaitre. Après quelques secondes à tenter durement de se remémorer où elle aurait pu la croiser, elle se souvint de son prénom. Enfin, ce n'était pas facile de trouver des filles avec des cheveux rouges à chaque coin de rue ... La blessée s'appelait Zoey Hanson, elle et Wendy étaient dans la même classe deux ans auparavant, en dernière année de collège. La retardataire se releva immédiatement, alors que ses joues virèrent rapidement au rouge, de gêne.

— **Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais en retard et ... Attends une minute ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en uniforme ?** interrogea-t-elle la fille qu'elle venait de percuter en commençant à comprendre son erreur.

Elle l'aida à se relever tout en réfléchissant.

— **Bah, on est samedi, il n'y a pas cours !** répondit la rouge surprise.  
— **Mais oui ! Sinon mes parents ne seraient pas partis chez leurs amis ! Oh je suis trop bête !** lâcha la brune en claquant une main sur son visage avec un air désespéré.  
— **Bah ... C'est pas trop grave ! Au fait moi c'est Zoey et toi ?** lança gaiement sa "nouvelle" connaissance.  
— **Wendy, Wendy Keitaro. Je suis nouvelle ici, enfin, je reviens d'une année en Espagne ... Mais je crois qu'on était dans la même classe il y a deux ans, non ?** dit la brune en mettant sa tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension. **Tu sais, au collège, on avait même Mme Amasaki en professeur principale.**  
— **Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu étais toujours dans le fond de la salle, je m'en souviens maintenant. Et sinon tu t'es bien réadaptée à Tokyo ?** lui demanda gentiment la rouge en ramassant un mystérieux paquet d'où des poireaux et des pommes étaient tombés quand Wendy lui était rentrée dedans.  
— **Bah à vrai dire, j'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie ici alors ça va, je n'ai pas trop perdu mes marques. Après ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude !** répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.  
— **Je suis contente pour toi ! Et sinon, tu aurais du temps devant toi ?** demanda la fille aux cheveux cerise avec un sourire espiègle.  
— **Euh, oui pourquoi ?** répondit la châtaine en fronçant les sourcils.  
— **Je dois ramener ces fruits et légumes en cuisine, on pourrait faire le bout de chemin ensemble. Ça te tente ?** proposa la rouge en souriant.  
— **En cuisine ? Tu travailles dans un restaurant ?** demanda la lycéenne subitement intéressée.  
— **Presque ! Je travaille au café Mew Mew, le meilleur des cafés pour jeunes filles de Tokyo** , lança Zoey d'un ton enthousiaste. **Mais c'est le pire au niveau du travail ... Il y a toujours plein de monde à servir ! Je te garantis que le soir, je suis exténuée quand je rentre.**  
— **Oui, j'imagine !** souffla Wendy, compatissante. **Alors c'est parti, allons au café Mew Mew, Zoey !**

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en route, après que Wendy ait proposé à Zoey de lui prendre un de ses paquets pour abaisser sa charge. C'était d'ailleurs avec joie que Zoey avait accepté. Sur le chemin, Zoey parlait de tout ce qu'il s'était produit à Tokyo durant l'année écoulée. Les Mew Mew avaient totalement disparues de la circulation, mystérieusement. La brune fut quelque peu déçue de cette triste nouvelle, elle qui admirait tant ces sept fantastiques héroïnes ! Il faut croire qu'une nouvelle page s'est tournée pendant son absence ici.

— **Et toi tu as craqué sur un garçon ?** demanda la rouge, changeant subitement de sujet.  
— **Euh non pas pour l'instant ... Mais j'espère bien plus tard** , murmura timidement la tête en l'air, très gênée.  
— **Ah ah tu es bien déterminée toi !** lança Zoey en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
— **Euh ... Bah on dit que c'est toujours mieux d'être accompagné alors !** bafouilla-t-elle.  
— **Ça c'est sûr !** approuva Zoey en levant la tête en l'air pour sentir la brise fraîche caresser ses cheveux.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et Wendy fit de même, intriguée. La rouge s'écarta pour la laisser découvrir un somptueux petit bâtiment rose bonbon en forme de gâteau. Du rose, ce n'était pas la couleur que Wendy préférait ... Il y avait une petite carte à côté du chemin qui menait à l'entrée de ce drôle de bâtiment, sur laquelle était écrit en gros le mot « **Menu** ». Rien que les titres des mets proposés lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche !

— **Comment tu le trouves ?** lui demanda gaiement Zoey.  
— **Beaucoup trop rose à mon goût !** avoua honnêtement la brune en tirant la langue.  
— **Je travaille ici en tant que serveuse après les cours, pendant les week-ends et les vacances** , lui apprit alors Zoey en riant.

Tout de suite, la tête en l'air regretta sa remarque négative sur le lieu de travail de Zoey.

 _Et si ça l'avait blessée ?_

Il fallait trouver un autre sujet, et vite ! Il ne faudrait pas renfrogner sa nouvelle amie après seulement quelques minutes passées ensemble.

— **Wow ... Mais ce café s'appelle comme les anciennes justicières non ?** remarqua-t-elle enfin.  
— **Oui** , confirma Zoey en souriant. **Mon patron, que dis-je, MES patrons, ont décidé de le nommer ainsi pour rendre une sorte d'hommage à ces héroïnes**.  
— **C'est bien pensé !** approuva Wendy en levant un pouce en l'air.

Son action fit relever sa manche d'uniforme, et elle put apercevoir une drôle de marque rose sur son épaule droite. Mais, depuis quand elle était là ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste ?

— **Mais c'est quoi ça ?** s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Zoey jeta un œil à l'épaule de son amie et laissa sortir un cri de surprise en voyant ce tatouage mystérieux. Elle paniqua intérieurement. Pourquoi Wendy portait-elle une marque Mew Mew ? Elliot aurait-il retenté un nouveau projet contre de nouveaux ennemis, et ce, sans rien leur dire ?

 _Non, impossible !_

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça sans en leur parler, à elle et aux six autres ? C'était complétement insensé ...

— **C'est pas vrai !** s'exclama finalement la rouge en regardant la marque de Wendy de plus près.  
— **Tu sais ce que c'est ?** lui demanda cette dernière en la dévisageant.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle dise ça à voix haute ? Elle soupira. Maintenant, le mal était fait, et Wendy méritait d'être au courant. Après tout, la marque était sur son corps, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible à ce que ce soit une marque Mew Mew !

— **Bah en fait ...**  
— **Zoey ! Encore en retard comme d'habitude !** la coupa une voix hautaine inconnue de Wendy.

Elle et Zoey se retournèrent et virent une fille aux cheveux noirs relevés à l'aide de deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle portait un costume de serveuse bleu foncé. C'était « l'amie» de Zoey, Corina. Bien qu'elle était très jolie, son caractère l'était beaucoup moins, lui.

— **Ah Corina** , lâcha Zoey apparemment soulagée de la voir, pour une fois. **Je te présente Wendy, une amie.**

Pour une fois, elle était contente de la voir celle-là. Sans le savoir, elle venait de lui sauver la mise, l'empêchant de devoir annoncer la vérité à la nouvelle Mew Mew. Mais tôt ou tard, elle devrait le faire. Et Corina n'allait pas pouvoir toujours l'aider.

— **Enchantée, je m'appelle Corina et je suis la patronne de ce café** , dit-elle en serrant la main de Wendy, d'un air plus que professionnel.  
— **Euh ... enchantée** , répondit cette dernière embarrassée.  
— **Attends un peu ! Qui a dit que t'étais la patronne ?!** s'énerva Zoey.  
— **Je me suis désignée, tout simplement** , lui apprit Corina en croisant les bras, avec l'air le plus simple du monde.

Et en plus Madame disait ça comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était normal ! Ce qu'elle pouvait énerver son monde celle-là ! La rouge se tourna vers Wendy en tentant de retrouver son calme.

— **Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est une vraie ...**  
— **La marque ?** l'interrompit l'ébène, comme si ce tatouage était un obus prêt à éclater à tout moment.  
— **Mais enfin, vous allez me dire ce que c'est que cette marque ?** s'exclama la brune exaspérée par tous ces évènements étranges.  
— **Bah Corina ...**  
— **Zoey, tu lui expliqueras plus tard !** la coupa Corina une nouvelle fois. **Tu es déjà assez en retard comme ça ! Quant à toi Wendy, tu peux rentrer manger quelque chose si tu veux** , l'aborda-t-elle tout sourire après avoir fusillé Zoey du regard.  
— **Pourquoi pas ? J'ai rien d'autre à faire alors** , lâcha l'invitée en abandonnant cette histoire de marque pour le moment, tendant le sac de course qu'elle tenait à Corina, qui venait justement de lui demander.  
— **Corina** , supplia Zoey d'une petite voix.  
— **Zoey tout de suite !** répondit cette dernière autoritairement tout en fermant les yeux.  
— **Oui patronne Corina !** lança Zoey sur un ton enfantin tout en lui tirant la langue.

La danseuse étoile l'avait sauvée sur ce coup-là, il fallait l'avouer ! Alors elle devait bien céder à un seul de ses petits caprices en lui offrant le luxe de l'appeler « patronne » au moins une fois. Sans réponse au sujet de cette mystérieuse marque rose, Wendy décida d'entrer dans le petit café. Elle était quasiment sûre que Zoey et Corina savaient quelle était l'origine de ce petit tatouage.

 _Tant pis, j'en saurai davantage plus tard !_

Du moins, elle l'espérait.  
Quand elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, plusieurs légers parfums de gâteaux la submergèrent. Des odeurs enivrantes et douces, et pourtant toutes si différentes à fois. Elle remercia intérieurement son sens de l'odorat, le bénissant même. Le petit salon était bondé de monde. Zoey ne lui avait pas menti à ce propos ! C'était un vrai attroupement de lycéennes, comme un aimant à jeunes filles. La brune fut surprise de voir qu'à l'intérieur, d'autres serveuses avaient le même uniforme que Corina, mais dans des coloris différents.

— **Bonjour et bienvenue au café Mew Mew ! Vous désirez une table ?** l'aborda une voix enfantine et haut perchée avec un lourd accent qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Devant l'adolescente apparut une fillette aux cheveux blonds très clairs, et portant le même costume que l'amie de Zoey, mais en orange. Son accent prouvait qu'elle n'était pas japonaise d'origine. Elle devait avoir dix ans environ, enfin dans ces eaux là.

 _Impressionnant qu'une si petite fille travaille dans un endroit pareil !_

À son âge, Wendy, jouait encore au chat dans la cour avec tous ses amis. La petite blonde devait être plus mûre qu'il n'y paraissait.

— **Euh ... bonjour. J'aimerais bien oui s'il vous plaît** , répondit timidement la lycéenne.  
— **Très bien ! Alors, suivez-moi** , lança gaiement l'enfant.

La jeune fille la conduisit à une table près d'une fenêtre, dans une partie très éclairée de la salle de réception. De là, elle serait tranquillement installée. Une petite enceinte trônait non loin devant elle, et diffusait une petite musique de style branchée en fond sonore. Ce n'était pas tellement le style de musique de Wendy, qui privilégiait les chansons à tendances espagnoles, comme ses origines, ainsi que les groupes coréens, mais ça lui plaisait.  
La petite serveuse partit, laissant Wendy seule pour choisir son dessert, une fois qu'elle lui ait donné le menu, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. La jeune fille n'aimait pas trop la foule et les endroits bondés. Après tout, elle avait longtemps été mise de côté à cause de ses origines hispaniques, les enfants faisant toutes sortes de discrimination sur son accent durant ses premières années d'école. Mais elle était passée au dessus de ça après avoir fait la rencontre de son meilleur ami, Luis, pendant la dernière année d'école élémentaire. D'ailleurs, elle devrait peut-être aller le voir après, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'elle était bien rentrée de son petit voyage en Espagne.  
Elle reporta son attention sur la carte, en prenant soin de lire chaque description de tous les mets, ainsi que leur composition. Elle regardait aussi attentivement les photographies, lorsqu'il y en avait.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent cependant sur deux propositions de la carte, un soufflé aux noix et une tarte aux pommes. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et avoir observé la photo du soufflé, elle le choisit finalement et attendit qu'une serveuse vienne prendre sa commande. De loin, elle aperçut Zoey qui était en train de servir des clients. Apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu car elle était retournée illico en cuisine sans la regarder.

— **Vous avez fait votre choix ?** lui demanda une voix aussi glaciale que le Pôle nord.

La lycéenne tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait abordée, et découvrit une jeune femme en costume violet, ressemblant trait pour trait à la célèbre Renée Roberts, Estelle de son véritable prénom. C'était une chanteuse, actrice, mannequin et chorégraphe connue à travers le monde entier. En plus du Japonais qui était sa langue natale, Renée Roberts parlait couramment Anglais, Français, Allemand, Chinois, Italien, Espagnol et même Russe. De plus, selon une récente interview, la pop star savait également parler Coréen. En clair, Renée Roberts était une artiste aux multiples talents, et qui touchait un public international.  
Néanmoins, la star tout juste décrite était douce et chaleureuse, tout le contraire de cette fille aux yeux perçants. Wendy préféra donc se taire et souffla simplement quelques mots à son adresse.

— **Euh ... un soufflé à la noix s'il vous plaît** , quémanda-elle très gênée.

Après avoir pris sa commande, la violette jeta un coup d'œil à l'épaule droite de la cliente où sa manche était toujours retroussée. Là, se tenait fièrement une petite marque rose, formant deux queues d'animaux voluptueuses. La serveuse cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois.

 _Non, aucun doute !_

Cette jeune fille était belle et bien l'une des leurs !  
Estelle, car c'était bien elle, partit en vitesse annoncer la commande de la lycéenne à Wesley, le pâtissier du café, avant de descendre les marches qui menaient au laboratoire d'Elliot, l'un des deux chefs du projet Mew Mew en compagnie du cuisinier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà arrivée devant un grand blond aux yeux bleus, pianotant à une vitesse vertigineuse sur un clavier d'ordinateur, telle une guêpe sur un pot de miel.

— **Elliot ?** l'aborda la star, d'un ton impassible.  
— **Oui ?** répondit-il sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa machine.  
— **Je pensais que le projet Mew Mew était un succès et que les cyniclons, tout comme les croisés de la Saint-Rose, avaient abandonné leur quête de dominer la Terre** , lança-t-elle pour le tester.  
— **C'est bien le cas** , dit-il en se retournant, fronçant subitement les sourcils.  
— **Alors explique-moi pourquoi une des clientes a une marque Mew Mew sur l'épaule droite** , réclama la violette en croisant les bras.  
— **Quoi ?** s'exclama-t-il, hagard.  
— **Tu m'as bien entendu, cela signifie que ...**  
— **La Terre n'est plus en sécurité, Wesley a lancé le projet sans moi** , la coupa-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il avait annoncé qu'une centrale nucléaire avait explosé non loin d'eux.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là sans prendre la peine de toquer, c'était Corina. Elliot la dévisagea, mais elle resta imperturbable. Pourquoi « princesse » se donnerait la peine de toquer à une porte bas de gamme ? Elle se concentra plutôt sur la raison de sa venue dans le laboratoire : la marque.

— **Elliot, une des clientes a une marque rose sur le corps et ...**

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Estelle, son idole de toujours, qui la regardait en souriant faiblement. La bleue ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— **Je lui ai dit Corina** , dit simplement la mauve.

Zoey les rejoignit en courant. Ses cheveux couleur cerise en bataille, comme si elle avait parcouru un marathon. D'ailleurs, elle était essoufflée comme une coureuse.

— **On fait quoi Elliot ? Elle m'a même demandé ce que c'était,** l'informa-t-elle, ayant apparemment compris le but de cette réunion improvisée, sûrement grâce à son audition de félin.  
— **Tu lui as dit ?** s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.  
— **Euh ... non !** se défendit-elle à la hâte.  
— **Ouf ! T'avais ...**  
— **Quoi qu'il en soit il faudra bien lui dire un jour, Elliot** , trancha la violette en fermant les yeux.  
— **Oui, tu as raison Estelle, mais d'abord on doit découvrir cette nouvelle menace. Demandez aux autres de ne pas paraître au courant pour la marque** , ordonna le blond en reportant son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.  
— **D'accord !** approuvèrent les trois serveuses à l'unisson.  
— **Nous nous réunirons lorsque les clients partiront** , leur apprit-t-il en recommençant à pianoter sur son clavier.  
— **Pas de soucis** , approuva la louve.  
— **Bon, retournons au travail les filles !** lança Zoey pleine d'entrain.

Elles remontèrent toutes les trois en salle pour poursuivre le service, car oui le samedi, c'était le jour le plus long de la semaine. Lorsqu'elles eurent monté les escaliers, Zoey alla chercher un balai pour ramasser des débris d'assiettes que son amie Bridget avait brisées, Corina se remit à siroter son thé à sa table habituelle, et Estelle se dirigea vers Ringo qui s'apprêtait à emporter la commande de la « nouvelle » Mew Mew. Elle lui saisit alors le bras.

— **La cliente que tu vas servir a une marque rose sur l'épaule droite alors ...**  
— **Ça veut dire que c'est une Mew Mew ?** s'exclama la rousse toute heureuse.  
— **Oui. Mais surtout ne regarde pas sa marque. Et si elle te pose des questions à ce sujet, tu lui dis que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'accord ?** lui ordonna la violette fermement.  
— **Compris !** approuva la jeune fille en imitant un salut militaire.

Elle la lâcha et la petite partit en direction de la fameuse Mew Mew. La jeune fille attendait son soufflé tranquillement, quand soudain la fillette aux cheveux roux et portant un costume rouge apparut devant elle. Trop occupée par ses pensées, la lycéenne ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri en croisant son regard.

— **Ouh là ! Ringo vous a fait peur ?** demanda timidement la jeune serveuse, visiblement embarrassée.  
— **Hein ? Oui un peu ... mais c'est de ma faute ! Désolée de ne pas vous avoir vu arriver** , la rassura Wendy avec un petit sourire gêné.

La fillette devait avoir le même âge que l'autre de tout à l'heure. Elles avaient à peu de choses près la même taille et la même expression enfantine et joyeuse sur le visage. Une expression d'enfant sage et heureux en toute circonstance. Mais le plus choquant, c'était qu'elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier ...

— **Ringo est désolée ... Voici votre commande** , dit-elle en déposant le soufflé sur la table.  
— **Merci** , répondit la brune en souriant.

Elle repartit en laissant Wendy seule face à son soufflé. La lycéenne regardait autour d'elle, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que précédemment.

 _Après avoir mangé, on fait les magasins, c'est bien connu !_

 __Elle engloutit rapidement son soufflé tout en le savourant puis alla à la caisse en admirant l'architecture et la forme de la salle. Décidément, cet endroit avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant !  
Une adolescente aux longs cheveux verts rassemblés en deux nattes dans son dos, et portant des lunettes avec des verres ronds comme deux balles de tennis, s'en occupait. Son costume était aussi vert que ses cheveux, quoi qu'un peu plus clair tout de même.

— **Bonjour** , la salua timidement la brune.  
— **Bonjour** , répéta la verte en souriant maladroitement. **Vous étiez à la table six, je me trompe ?**  
— **C'est ça oui** , confirma la lycéenne.  
— **Ça vous fera cinq cent yens s'il vous plait** , demanda poliment la serveuse.

Ladite « nouvelle Mew Mew » lui tendit un peu plus que son prix initial tout en souriant.

 _Après tout, ces serveuses doivent être amies avec Zoey alors ... Et puis elles ont dû avoir une journée bien chargée, compte tenu le monde qu'il y avait._

— **Tenez et gardez la monnaie** , lui dit-elle gentiment.  
— **Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir et merci d'être venue au café Mew Mew !** lui répondit joyeusement la verte, honorée de ce geste.  
— **Au revoir, passez une bonne journée !** dit-elle en se retournant. **Ah, et si vous pouviez dire à Zoey que je suis partie s'il vous plait.**  
— **Pas de problème. Passez une bonne journée !**  
— **Merci, vous aussi.**

Sur ces quelques mots, la lycéenne tête en l'air sortit du café et prit la direction du parc qu'elle chérissait tant.

 _Quoi de mieux que de se détendre après un bon festin ?_

Arrivée là-bas, elle pourrait s'assoir dans l'herbe et digérer tranquillement.  
De son côté, la serveuse au costume vert s'exclama.

— **Enfin quelqu'un de généreux ! Un petit pourboire !** chantonna-t-elle en versant l'argent dans la caisse.  
— **Les filles, on ferme ! Un problème avec la chambre froide** , leur ordonna une voix d'homme assez autoritaire qui répondait au prénom d'Elliot.  
— **On arrive !** s'exclamèrent toutes les serveuses à la fois.

* * *

ℒ'𝒾𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓅𝒶𝓅𝑜𝓉𝒶𝑔𝑒 𝒹𝑒 ℛ𝑒𝓃𝑒́𝑒 ...

Bien le bonjour, fans des Mew Mew ! Alors, ce premier chapitre, des avis ? Je vous l'accorde, ceci est une mise en bouche plutôt courte contrairement au prochain chapitre qui, je vous le promets, sera plus long. Quels sont donc vos pronostics pour la suite ? Wendy est-elle vraiment une Mew Mew comme semble le penser Elliot et les filles ? D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous d'elle ? Vos avis m'intéressent ! Qui se cache donc derrière la nouvelle menace ? Dren, Sardon et Tarb en seraient-ils à l'origine ? Pourquoi Wesley aurait-il lancé un nouveau projet Mew Mew sans l'aide de son fidèle acolyte ? Dans ce cas, la Terre est-elle réellement de nouveau en danger ? Les Mew Mew vont-elles à nouveau reprendre du service ?

 _Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapitre I : Une drôle de journée

_**Chapitre I — Une journée pas si ordinaire que ça**_

— **Wendy** , murmura une voix douce.  
— **Hum ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux maman ?** marmonna une jeune adolescente sous sa couette, d'une voix endormie.  
— **On part chez nos amis avec ta sœur et ton père, ne te lève pas trop tard, OK ?** l'informa sa mère.  
— **Oui, laisse-moi dormir** , râla-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Une heure devait s'être écoulée quand la brune ouvrit à nouveau lentement ses yeux, combattant les poids qui semblaient retenir ses paupières closes. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'une limace en pleine course et s'assit pour s'étirer en marmonnant. Elle examina sa chambre en soupirant et découvrit que sa couverture était par terre.  
 _J'ai encore dû avoir trop chaud cette nuit !_  
Elle se leva lentement, refit son lit soigneusement, puis jeta un regard instinctif à son réveil qui lui indiquait huit heures tapantes.

— **Oh non je suis en retard !** s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme de lycéenne avant de se passer un rapide coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux couleur caramel. Elle estima qu'il était trop tard pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers avant de fourrer ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Son sac étant toujours fait la veille, elle n'eut qu'à le prendre pour sortir à toute vitesse dehors. Pourvu que son professeur de Mathématiques ne la punisse pas le jour de sa rentrée au Japon, ce serait vraiment trop bête ! En effet, cette Belle au bois dormant revenait d'Espagne — son pays d'origine — après avoir vécu un an là-bas. Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne distinguait pas les obstacles qui auraient pu se dresser sur le trottoir sur lequel elle courait et ... heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

— **Aïe, ça fait mal !** s'écria une jeune adolescente aux cheveux écarlates.

Wendy avait percuté une jeune fille aux environs de son âge qu'elle semblait connaitre. Après quelques secondes à tenter durement de se remémorer où elle aurait pu la croiser, elle se souvint de son prénom. Enfin, ce n'était pas facile de trouver des filles avec des cheveux rouges à chaque coin de rue ... La blessée s'appelait Zoey Hanson, elle et Wendy étaient dans la même classe deux ans auparavant, en dernière année de collège. La retardataire se releva immédiatement, alors que ses joues virèrent rapidement au rouge, de gêne.

— **Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais en retard et ... Attends une minute ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en uniforme ?** interrogea-t-elle la fille qu'elle venait de percuter en commençant à comprendre son erreur.

Elle l'aida à se relever tout en réfléchissant.

— **Bah, on est samedi, il n'y a pas cours !** répondit la rouge surprise.  
— **Mais oui ! Sinon mes parents ne seraient pas partis chez leurs amis ! Oh je suis trop bête !** lâcha la brune en claquant une main sur son visage avec un air désespéré.  
— **Bah ... C'est pas trop grave ! Au fait moi c'est Zoey et toi ?** lança gaiement sa "nouvelle" connaissance.  
— **Wendy, Wendy Keitaro. Je suis nouvelle ici, enfin, je reviens d'une année en Espagne ... Mais je crois qu'on était dans la même classe il y a deux ans, non ?** dit la brune en mettant sa tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension. **Tu sais, au collège, on avait même Mme Amasaki en professeur principale.**  
— **Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu étais toujours dans le fond de la salle, je m'en souviens maintenant. Et sinon tu t'es bien réadaptée à Tokyo ?** lui demanda gentiment la rouge en ramassant un mystérieux paquet d'où des poireaux et des pommes étaient tombés quand Wendy lui était rentrée dedans.  
— **Bah à vrai dire, j'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie ici alors ça va, je n'ai pas trop perdu mes marques. Après ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude !** répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.  
— **Je suis contente pour toi ! Et sinon, tu aurais du temps devant toi ?** demanda la fille aux cheveux cerise avec un sourire espiègle.  
— **Euh, oui pourquoi ?** répondit la châtaine en fronçant les sourcils.  
— **Je dois ramener ces fruits et légumes en cuisine, on pourrait faire le bout de chemin ensemble. Ça te tente ?** proposa la rouge en souriant.  
— **En cuisine ? Tu travailles dans un restaurant ?** demanda la lycéenne subitement intéressée.  
— **Presque ! Je travaille au café Mew Mew, le meilleur des cafés pour jeunes filles de Tokyo** , lança Zoey d'un ton enthousiaste. **Mais c'est le pire au niveau du travail ... Il y a toujours plein de monde à servir ! Je te garantis que le soir, je suis exténuée quand je rentre.**  
— **Oui, j'imagine !** souffla Wendy, compatissante. **Alors c'est parti, allons au café Mew Mew, Zoey !**

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en route, après que Wendy ait proposé à Zoey de lui prendre un de ses paquets pour abaisser sa charge. C'était d'ailleurs avec joie que Zoey avait accepté. Sur le chemin, Zoey parlait de tout ce qu'il s'était produit à Tokyo durant l'année écoulée. Les Mew Mew avaient totalement disparues de la circulation, mystérieusement. La brune fut quelque peu déçue de cette triste nouvelle, elle qui admirait tant ces sept fantastiques héroïnes ! Il faut croire qu'une nouvelle page s'est tournée pendant son absence ici.

— **Et toi tu as craqué sur un garçon ?** demanda la rouge, changeant subitement de sujet.  
— **Euh non pas pour l'instant ... Mais j'espère bien plus tard** , murmura timidement la tête en l'air, très gênée.  
— **Ah ah tu es bien déterminée toi !** lança Zoey en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
— **Euh ... Bah on dit que c'est toujours mieux d'être accompagné alors !** bafouilla-t-elle.  
— **Ça c'est sûr !** approuva Zoey en levant la tête en l'air pour sentir la brise fraîche caresser ses cheveux.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et Wendy fit de même, intriguée. La rouge s'écarta pour la laisser découvrir un somptueux petit bâtiment rose bonbon en forme de gâteau. Du rose, ce n'était pas la couleur que Wendy préférait ... Il y avait une petite carte à côté du chemin qui menait à l'entrée de ce drôle de bâtiment, sur laquelle était écrit en gros le mot « **Menu** ». Rien que les titres des mets proposés lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche !

— **Comment tu le trouves ?** lui demanda gaiement Zoey.  
— **Beaucoup trop rose à mon goût !** avoua honnêtement la brune en tirant la langue.  
— **Je travaille ici en tant que serveuse après les cours, pendant les week-ends et les vacances** , lui apprit alors Zoey en riant.

Tout de suite, la tête en l'air regretta sa remarque négative sur le lieu de travail de Zoey.

 _Et si ça l'avait blessée ?_

Il fallait trouver un autre sujet, et vite ! Il ne faudrait pas renfrogner sa nouvelle amie après seulement quelques minutes passées ensemble.

— **Wow ... Mais ce café s'appelle comme les anciennes justicières non ?** remarqua-t-elle enfin.  
— **Oui** , confirma Zoey en souriant. **Mon patron, que dis-je, MES patrons, ont décidé de le nommer ainsi pour rendre une sorte d'hommage à ces héroïnes**.  
— **C'est bien pensé !** approuva Wendy en levant un pouce en l'air.

Son action fit relever sa manche d'uniforme, et elle put apercevoir une drôle de marque rose sur son épaule droite. Mais, depuis quand elle était là ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste ?

— **Mais c'est quoi ça ?** s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Zoey jeta un œil à l'épaule de son amie et laissa sortir un cri de surprise en voyant ce tatouage mystérieux. Elle paniqua intérieurement. Pourquoi Wendy portait-elle une marque Mew Mew ? Elliot aurait-il retenté un nouveau projet contre de nouveaux ennemis, et ce, sans rien leur dire ?

 _Non, impossible !_

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça sans en leur parler, à elle et aux six autres ? C'était complétement insensé ...

— **C'est pas vrai !** s'exclama finalement la rouge en regardant la marque de Wendy de plus près.  
— **Tu sais ce que c'est ?** lui demanda cette dernière en la dévisageant.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle dise ça à voix haute ? Elle soupira. Maintenant, le mal était fait, et Wendy méritait d'être au courant. Après tout, la marque était sur son corps, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible à ce que ce soit une marque Mew Mew !

— **Bah en fait ...**  
— **Zoey ! Encore en retard comme d'habitude !** la coupa une voix hautaine inconnue de Wendy.

Elle et Zoey se retournèrent et virent une fille aux cheveux noirs relevés à l'aide de deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle portait un costume de serveuse bleu foncé. C'était « l'amie» de Zoey, Corina. Bien qu'elle était très jolie, son caractère l'était beaucoup moins, lui.

— **Ah Corina** , lâcha Zoey apparemment soulagée de la voir, pour une fois. **Je te présente Wendy, une amie.**

Pour une fois, elle était contente de la voir celle-là. Sans le savoir, elle venait de lui sauver la mise, l'empêchant de devoir annoncer la vérité à la nouvelle Mew Mew. Mais tôt ou tard, elle devrait le faire. Et Corina n'allait pas pouvoir toujours l'aider.

— **Enchantée, je m'appelle Corina et je suis la patronne de ce café** , dit-elle en serrant la main de Wendy, d'un air plus que professionnel.  
— **Euh ... enchantée** , répondit cette dernière embarrassée.  
— **Attends un peu ! Qui a dit que t'étais la patronne ?!** s'énerva Zoey.  
— **Je me suis désignée, tout simplement** , lui apprit Corina en croisant les bras, avec l'air le plus simple du monde.

Et en plus Madame disait ça comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était normal ! Ce qu'elle pouvait énerver son monde celle-là ! La rouge se tourna vers Wendy en tentant de retrouver son calme.

— **Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est une vraie ...**  
— **La marque ?** l'interrompit l'ébène, comme si ce tatouage était un obus prêt à éclater à tout moment.  
— **Mais enfin, vous allez me dire ce que c'est que cette marque ?** s'exclama la brune exaspérée par tous ces évènements étranges.  
— **Bah Corina ...**  
— **Zoey, tu lui expliqueras plus tard !** la coupa Corina une nouvelle fois. **Tu es déjà assez en retard comme ça ! Quant à toi Wendy, tu peux rentrer manger quelque chose si tu veux** , l'aborda-t-elle tout sourire après avoir fusillé Zoey du regard.  
— **Pourquoi pas ? J'ai rien d'autre à faire alors** , lâcha l'invitée en abandonnant cette histoire de marque pour le moment, tendant le sac de course qu'elle tenait à Corina, qui venait justement de lui demander.  
— **Corina** , supplia Zoey d'une petite voix.  
— **Zoey tout de suite !** répondit cette dernière autoritairement tout en fermant les yeux.  
— **Oui patronne Corina !** lança Zoey sur un ton enfantin tout en lui tirant la langue.

La danseuse étoile l'avait sauvée sur ce coup-là, il fallait l'avouer ! Alors elle devait bien céder à un seul de ses petits caprices en lui offrant le luxe de l'appeler « patronne » au moins une fois. Sans réponse au sujet de cette mystérieuse marque rose, Wendy décida d'entrer dans le petit café. Elle était quasiment sûre que Zoey et Corina savaient quelle était l'origine de ce petit tatouage.

 _Tant pis, j'en saurai davantage plus tard !_

Du moins, elle l'espérait.  
Quand elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, plusieurs légers parfums de gâteaux la submergèrent. Des odeurs enivrantes et douces, et pourtant toutes si différentes à fois. Elle remercia intérieurement son sens de l'odorat, le bénissant même. Le petit salon était bondé de monde. Zoey ne lui avait pas menti à ce propos ! C'était un vrai attroupement de lycéennes, comme un aimant à jeunes filles. La brune fut surprise de voir qu'à l'intérieur, d'autres serveuses avaient le même uniforme que Corina, mais dans des coloris différents.

— **Bonjour et bienvenue au café Mew Mew ! Vous désirez une table ?** l'aborda une voix enfantine et haut perchée avec un lourd accent qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Devant l'adolescente apparut une fillette aux cheveux blonds très clairs, et portant le même costume que l'amie de Zoey, mais en orange. Son accent prouvait qu'elle n'était pas japonaise d'origine. Elle devait avoir dix ans environ, enfin dans ces eaux là.

 _Impressionnant qu'une si petite fille travaille dans un endroit pareil !_

À son âge, Wendy, jouait encore au chat dans la cour avec tous ses amis. La petite blonde devait être plus mûre qu'il n'y paraissait.

— **Euh ... bonjour. J'aimerais bien oui s'il vous plaît** , répondit timidement la lycéenne.  
— **Très bien ! Alors, suivez-moi** , lança gaiement l'enfant.

La jeune fille la conduisit à une table près d'une fenêtre, dans une partie très éclairée de la salle de réception. De là, elle serait tranquillement installée. Une petite enceinte trônait non loin devant elle, et diffusait une petite musique de style branchée en fond sonore. Ce n'était pas tellement le style de musique de Wendy, qui privilégiait les chansons à tendances espagnoles, comme ses origines, ainsi que les groupes coréens, mais ça lui plaisait.  
La petite serveuse partit, laissant Wendy seule pour choisir son dessert, une fois qu'elle lui ait donné le menu, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. La jeune fille n'aimait pas trop la foule et les endroits bondés. Après tout, elle avait longtemps été mise de côté à cause de ses origines hispaniques, les enfants faisant toutes sortes de discrimination sur son accent durant ses premières années d'école. Mais elle était passée au dessus de ça après avoir fait la rencontre de son meilleur ami, Luis, pendant la dernière année d'école élémentaire. D'ailleurs, elle devrait peut-être aller le voir après, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'elle était bien rentrée de son petit voyage en Espagne.  
Elle reporta son attention sur la carte, en prenant soin de lire chaque description de tous les mets, ainsi que leur composition. Elle regardait aussi attentivement les photographies, lorsqu'il y en avait.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent cependant sur deux propositions de la carte, un soufflé aux noix et une tarte aux pommes. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et avoir observé la photo du soufflé, elle le choisit finalement et attendit qu'une serveuse vienne prendre sa commande. De loin, elle aperçut Zoey qui était en train de servir des clients. Apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu car elle était retournée illico en cuisine sans la regarder.

— **Vous avez fait votre choix ?** lui demanda une voix aussi glaciale que le Pôle nord.

La lycéenne tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait abordée, et découvrit une jeune femme en costume violet, ressemblant trait pour trait à la célèbre Renée Roberts, Estelle de son véritable prénom. C'était une chanteuse, actrice, mannequin et chorégraphe connue à travers le monde entier. En plus du Japonais qui était sa langue natale, Renée Roberts parlait couramment Anglais, Français, Allemand, Chinois, Italien, Espagnol et même Russe. De plus, selon une récente interview, la pop star savait également parler Coréen. En clair, Renée Roberts était une artiste aux multiples talents, et qui touchait un public international.  
Néanmoins, la star tout juste décrite était douce et chaleureuse, tout le contraire de cette fille aux yeux perçants. Wendy préféra donc se taire et souffla simplement quelques mots à son adresse.

— **Euh ... un soufflé à la noix s'il vous plaît** , quémanda-elle très gênée.

Après avoir pris sa commande, la violette jeta un coup d'œil à l'épaule droite de la cliente où sa manche était toujours retroussée. Là, se tenait fièrement une petite marque rose, formant deux queues d'animaux voluptueuses. La serveuse cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois.

 _Non, aucun doute !_

Cette jeune fille était belle et bien l'une des leurs !  
Estelle, car c'était bien elle, partit en vitesse annoncer la commande de la lycéenne à Wesley, le pâtissier du café, avant de descendre les marches qui menaient au laboratoire d'Elliot, l'un des deux chefs du projet Mew Mew en compagnie du cuisinier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà arrivée devant un grand blond aux yeux bleus, pianotant à une vitesse vertigineuse sur un clavier d'ordinateur, telle une guêpe sur un pot de miel.

— **Elliot ?** l'aborda la star, d'un ton impassible.  
— **Oui ?** répondit-il sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa machine.  
— **Je pensais que le projet Mew Mew était un succès et que les cyniclons, tout comme les croisés de la Saint-Rose, avaient abandonné leur quête de dominer la Terre** , lança-t-elle pour le tester.  
— **C'est bien le cas** , dit-il en se retournant, fronçant subitement les sourcils.  
— **Alors explique-moi pourquoi une des clientes a une marque Mew Mew sur l'épaule droite** , réclama la violette en croisant les bras.  
— **Quoi ?** s'exclama-t-il, hagard.  
— **Tu m'as bien entendu, cela signifie que ...**  
— **La Terre n'est plus en sécurité, Wesley a lancé le projet sans moi** , la coupa-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il avait annoncé qu'une centrale nucléaire avait explosé non loin d'eux.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là sans prendre la peine de toquer, c'était Corina. Elliot la dévisagea, mais elle resta imperturbable. Pourquoi « princesse » se donnerait la peine de toquer à une porte bas de gamme ? Elle se concentra plutôt sur la raison de sa venue dans le laboratoire : la marque.

— **Elliot, une des clientes a une marque rose sur le corps et ...**

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Estelle, son idole de toujours, qui la regardait en souriant faiblement. La bleue ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— **Je lui ai dit Corina** , dit simplement la mauve.

Zoey les rejoignit en courant. Ses cheveux couleur cerise en bataille, comme si elle avait parcouru un marathon. D'ailleurs, elle était essoufflée comme une coureuse.

— **On fait quoi Elliot ? Elle m'a même demandé ce que c'était,** l'informa-t-elle, ayant apparemment compris le but de cette réunion improvisée, sûrement grâce à son audition de félin.  
— **Tu lui as dit ?** s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.  
— **Euh ... non !** se défendit-elle à la hâte.  
— **Ouf ! T'avais ...**  
— **Quoi qu'il en soit il faudra bien lui dire un jour, Elliot** , trancha la violette en fermant les yeux.  
— **Oui, tu as raison Estelle, mais d'abord on doit découvrir cette nouvelle menace. Demandez aux autres de ne pas paraître au courant pour la marque** , ordonna le blond en reportant son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.  
— **D'accord !** approuvèrent les trois serveuses à l'unisson.  
— **Nous nous réunirons lorsque les clients partiront** , leur apprit-t-il en recommençant à pianoter sur son clavier.  
— **Pas de soucis** , approuva la louve.  
— **Bon, retournons au travail les filles !** lança Zoey pleine d'entrain.

Elles remontèrent toutes les trois en salle pour poursuivre le service, car oui le samedi, c'était le jour le plus long de la semaine. Lorsqu'elles eurent monté les escaliers, Zoey alla chercher un balai pour ramasser des débris d'assiettes que son amie Bridget avait brisées, Corina se remit à siroter son thé à sa table habituelle, et Estelle se dirigea vers Ringo qui s'apprêtait à emporter la commande de la « nouvelle » Mew Mew. Elle lui saisit alors le bras.

— **La cliente que tu vas servir a une marque rose sur l'épaule droite alors ...**  
— **Ça veut dire que c'est une Mew Mew ?** s'exclama la rousse toute heureuse.  
— **Oui. Mais surtout ne regarde pas sa marque. Et si elle te pose des questions à ce sujet, tu lui dis que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'accord ?** lui ordonna la violette fermement.  
— **Compris !** approuva la jeune fille en imitant un salut militaire.

Elle la lâcha et la petite partit en direction de la fameuse Mew Mew. La jeune fille attendait son soufflé tranquillement, quand soudain la fillette aux cheveux roux et portant un costume rouge apparut devant elle. Trop occupée par ses pensées, la lycéenne ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri en croisant son regard.

— **Ouh là ! Ringo vous a fait peur ?** demanda timidement la jeune serveuse, visiblement embarrassée.  
— **Hein ? Oui un peu ... mais c'est de ma faute ! Désolée de ne pas vous avoir vu arriver** , la rassura Wendy avec un petit sourire gêné.

La fillette devait avoir le même âge que l'autre de tout à l'heure. Elles avaient à peu de choses près la même taille et la même expression enfantine et joyeuse sur le visage. Une expression d'enfant sage et heureux en toute circonstance. Mais le plus choquant, c'était qu'elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier ...

— **Ringo est désolée ... Voici votre commande** , dit-elle en déposant le soufflé sur la table.  
— **Merci** , répondit la brune en souriant.

Elle repartit en laissant Wendy seule face à son soufflé. La lycéenne regardait autour d'elle, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que précédemment.

 _Après avoir mangé, on fait les magasins, c'est bien connu !_

 __Elle engloutit rapidement son soufflé tout en le savourant puis alla à la caisse en admirant l'architecture et la forme de la salle. Décidément, cet endroit avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant !  
Une adolescente aux longs cheveux verts rassemblés en deux nattes dans son dos, et portant des lunettes avec des verres ronds comme deux balles de tennis, s'en occupait. Son costume était aussi vert que ses cheveux, quoi qu'un peu plus clair tout de même.

— **Bonjour** , la salua timidement la brune.  
— **Bonjour** , répéta la verte en souriant maladroitement. **Vous étiez à la table six, je me trompe ?**  
— **C'est ça oui** , confirma la lycéenne.  
— **Ça vous fera cinq cent yens s'il vous plait** , demanda poliment la serveuse.

Ladite « nouvelle Mew Mew » lui tendit un peu plus que son prix initial tout en souriant.

 _Après tout, ces serveuses doivent être amies avec Zoey alors ... Et puis elles ont dû avoir une journée bien chargée, compte tenu le monde qu'il y avait._

— **Tenez et gardez la monnaie** , lui dit-elle gentiment.  
— **Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir et merci d'être venue au café Mew Mew !** lui répondit joyeusement la verte, honorée de ce geste.  
— **Au revoir, passez une bonne journée !** dit-elle en se retournant. **Ah, et si vous pouviez dire à Zoey que je suis partie s'il vous plait.**  
— **Pas de problème. Passez une bonne journée !**  
— **Merci, vous aussi.**

Sur ces quelques mots, la lycéenne tête en l'air sortit du café et prit la direction du parc qu'elle chérissait tant.

 _Quoi de mieux que de se détendre après un bon festin ?_

Arrivée là-bas, elle pourrait s'assoir dans l'herbe et digérer tranquillement.  
De son côté, la serveuse au costume vert s'exclama.

— **Enfin quelqu'un de généreux ! Un petit pourboire !** chantonna-t-elle en versant l'argent dans la caisse.  
— **Les filles, on ferme ! Un problème avec la chambre froide** , leur ordonna une voix d'homme assez autoritaire qui répondait au prénom d'Elliot.  
— **On arrive !** s'exclamèrent toutes les serveuses à la fois.

* * *

ℒ'𝒾𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓅𝒶𝓅𝑜𝓉𝒶𝑔𝑒 𝒹𝑒 ℛ𝑒𝓃𝑒́𝑒 ...

Bien le bonjour, fans des Mew Mew ! Alors, ce premier chapitre, des avis ? Je vous l'accorde, ceci est une mise en bouche plutôt courte contrairement au prochain chapitre qui, je vous le promets, sera plus long. Quels sont donc vos pronostics pour la suite ? Wendy est-elle vraiment une Mew Mew comme semble le penser Elliot et les filles ? D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous d'elle ? Vos avis m'intéressent ! Qui se cache donc derrière la nouvelle menace ? Dren, Sardon et Tarb en seraient-ils à l'origine ? Pourquoi Wesley aurait-il lancé un nouveau projet Mew Mew sans l'aide de son fidèle acolyte ? Dans ce cas, la Terre est-elle réellement de nouveau en danger ? Les Mew Mew vont-elles à nouveau reprendre du service ?

 _Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
